


Sweet Nothings Mean The World

by YourLocalJarHead



Series: OC shorts (CB) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Guess I just love these to too much, I definitely ship them way too hard XD, I even surprised myself with how sweet this was XD, Idiots in Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Takes place on Akira’s birthday, They Just lie in bed and talk all night like dumb idiots in love XD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, because I can only formulate angsty ideas unprompted XD, what a surprise coming from me, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/YourLocalJarHead
Summary: Jay and Ashita continue their joking arguments till the dead of night, sharing hugs and sweet nothings in the process. Ashita couldn’t have asked for a better birthday gift.
Relationships: Jay Aster/Ashita Maeda
Series: OC shorts (CB) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627444





	Sweet Nothings Mean The World

“You know, even if I _did_ wish you happy birthday a little late, technically— I was just _early_. It’s now an advanced happy birthday!” Jay stated. Ashita turned his head to face him the covers shifting between them as he did so. Jay’s small eye-lights twinkled as he stared up at the dark ceiling. Ashita chuckled at his words softly, causing Jay’s flickering eyes to meet his. 

“What?” He asked, unable to hide the smirk pulling at his lips. “I suppose it’s _technically_ true.” Ashita scoffed jokingly, shaking his head. “But I did tell you, you wouldn’t say it bang on time.”  
“Would’ve helped if you actually told me when when you were born.” Jay said in a fake pout.  
“Well, you know now!” Ashita stated shrugging equally as smug.  
“Yeah, exactly! A little late. Now it’s _technically_ an advanced happy birthday!” Jay concluded rather matter-o-factly. Ashita chuckled at his antics again a little softly.  
“Well, you know what? It’s true. I crave your affection— but I crave your silence even more. It’s like 3am, shut up and go to sleep.” Ashita commented jokingly, some sincerity leaking through his voice at how early it actually was. He loved Jay. He really did, but he didn’t need to hear his musings for the rest of the night. They needed to sleep! This had being going for like— an hour! Neither of them would shut up, even though they had work in morning!

Ashita glanced back at Jay, realising he had yet to reply. His face was carefully neutral, but Ashita could still see the mischievous glint in his eye. He was planning his revenge. _Maybe_ it would’ve been better if Ashita had just kept his mouth shut. 

“I love you, Jay, but _please_ stop whatever it is that you’re planning.” He pleaded in a vain attempt at saving himself.  
Jay’s face broke into a smirk as he smugly replied, “give me a minute. I need to tickle the shit out of you first.”  
“No.” Ashita argued firmly, arms flinching to defend his stomach.  
“Oh yes.” Jay argued back, reaching out with both hands to grab at him threateningly. “It’s the rules.” He continued rather matter-o-factly. Ashita hardened his gaze forming his own plan of action. He retracted one arm, leaving himself defenceless to Jay’s teasing hands, but it was simply a feign he hadn’t seen coming. As Jay reached out towards his exposed stomach, Ashita grabbed a hold of his arm, flipping him over in swift motion and trapping him firmly in a counter cuddle attack. Jay let out a surprised sound as he did so, promptly trying to escape from the unforeseen trap. After a few seconds, he gave up, huffing in defeat.

“Can’t tickle me now, huh?” Ashita teased, equally as smug as Jay had been prior.  
“Asshole.” He grumbled as he wriggled an arm free from Ashita’s grasp, using it to flick him in the face.  
“Ow.” Ashita fake pouted at Jay in response before adding, “you _were_ asking for it.”  
“ _You_ were _asking for it_!” Jay argued back in mock offence, pouting back. “You told _me_ to shut up!”  
“Well, _maybe_ someone should’ve been _quite_ and _actually_ gone to sleep?” Ashita questioned teasingly. “And, Sören’ll be mad if we wake him up, so maybe you _should_ be quiet. It’s late, and we all have work in the morning.”  
“Why’d you invite me over on a work night then? This always happens. If you value your precious sleep and Sören’s sanity that much, then maybe you should’ve had the foresight to wait.” Jay argued back sarcastically.  
“That may be true, _but_ ,” Ashita paused looking into Jay’s bright eyes as he stared back fondly, despite their ongoing joke on of an ‘ _argument_.’ “It’s _my_ birthday, and you’re _my_ boyfriend who I don’t get to see too much. You being able to be here is the _best_ gift I could’ve asked for. I _would’ve_ waited till the weekend, but _only_ if I _had_ to.” Jay blinked, his cheeks dusting purple as he was a little taken aback by Ashita’s comments. He didn’t let himself flounder for long however, closing the distance between the two almost instinctively in response. Their lips met softly, and the two shared a gentle but passionate kiss under the dark twinklng stars of the night. They pulled apart after a few moments, gazing longingly into each other’s doting eyes. 

“I love you.” Ashita stated, planting another gentle kiss onto Jay’s forehead. Jay smiled warmly, before gazing up at him.  
“I love you too.” He stated back, looking at him with endlessly warm eyes.  
“Good.” Ashita replied, pulling him closer into their embrace. “Now shut up, and let me hug you.”  
“Only if you stop telling me to shut up.” Jay responded, though he made no move to act on that statement.  
“Okay.” Ashita agreed anyway, closing his eyes as he shifted a little to get comfy on their bed.  
“Promise?” Jay asked still gazing up at him.  
“Promise.” Ashita agreed mumbling, already half asleep.  
“Night then, asshole.” Jay whispered this time, finally settling down himself.  
“... Night, dingus.” Ashita whispered back quietly, barely even awake this time. It didn’t take Jay long to follow suit either, being lulled to sleep by their fiercely warm embrace, the steady heartbeat of his loving companion besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finish this short I wrote last week. Finally something for my dumbass OC’s XD. I guess I just needed a break from all the SU angst I’ve been writing, but I did also draw these two being all lovey dovey earlier, so maybe it’s just cause’ Valentine’s Day is right round the corner. I hardly ever write anything that’s purely this sweet! XD  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I sure had fun writing this XD  
> If you wanna know more about my OC’s you can find cool pics of them on my Insta, (shameless plug, I know XD): https://instagram.com/yourlocaljarhead?igshid=1d2trcvv6ydaj  
> The prompts came from here: https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/190333066027/grumpy-affectionate-starters  
> And the opening came from this PM Seymour video XD: https://youtu.be/pWJK3YviWWE  
> ~YLJH AWAY!!!!


End file.
